Journey to Manhood
by anime-nympho
Summary: Ritsuka is a little older now. He's growing and he is starting to have desire he never had before and never know he wanted. Where will his new desires take him? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Warning:Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Journey to Manhood

by anime-nympho

Ritsuka laid on his bed unable to sleep again thinking about Seimei. It had been over two years since Seimei had faked his death and just slightly more than a year since Ritsuka had last seen him. Ritsuka and Soubi hadn't had any more spell battles since that last one they had with Seimei where in Soubi had defied Seimei for Ritsuka. Ritsuka wondered if Seimei was still around somewhere close or had he moved on elsewhere. Why had Seimei done all those things? The Seimei he knew all his life before all the stuff with Soubi started would have never done those the terrible things he witness him do. Ritsuka was reminded of how his mother felt that _He_ was not _her_ Ritsuka and thought that that was fitting of how he thought about Seimei now and As always when he thought about Seimei he also couldn't help but think about Soubi, his hand me down _Sentouki_. Soubi had been extra clingy these past few weeks. Always showing up after school lately and wanting Ritsuka to go back to his apartment with him just to sit around and watch some TV or hang out. Sure Ritsuka like having a place to escape to away from his mother but Soubi was starting to have a problem with keeping his hands to himself. It was nothing bad really. He just wanted to cuddle on couch to watch a movie or hold is hands when they would sometimes go for a walk in their park. _Their park. _It was the park that he and Soubi went to on the first day they meet and the same place that Soubi first kissed him and told him he loved him. Ritsuka shook his head, turned over in his bed and let out a sigh. Soubi had also been telling him that and kissing just about every day as well, and although Ritsuka had gotten a bigger with him starting to going through puberty, he was still small compared to his _sentiuki's_ towering size which was hard to escape when Soubi would embarrass him. But sometimes he would like being held by Soubi. Not that he would ever tell him that, but _motto to motto_ he was finding himself not wanting to pull back as much.

Ritsuka was taken from his thoughts by a ringing phone. Being so very late he knew it could only be one person and with a slight smile falling upon his lips he answered his cellphone. _"Moshi moshi"_

"Ritsuka… I didn't wake you did I? I thought you might be having trouble sleeping again" said Soubi on the other end of the phone where he was smoking a cigarette out on his apartment balcony.

Ritsuka let out a sigh, "If I was sleeping you would have woke me up, but no I can't sleep tonight."

A smile played across Soubi's face as he said, "You know you might not have so much trouble sleeping if I was there laying in bed with you."

"Soubi, you pervert why would I be able to sleep with you here in the bed with me," yelled an agitated Ritsuka. "Go to sleep alone in your own bed and don't call again tonight. That's an order!"

Ritsuka didn't even wait to get a replay before he hung up the phone. Soubi, would he ever give it a rest. He let out a heavy grumble. Dealing with that man was so damn tiring sometimes, like now which annoyingly was a good thing. Soubi was the last thing on his mind when sleep finally claimed him.

At first Ritsuka didn't know what the hell was going on. His sight couldn't focus but he could feel and whoa what he felt. He felt someone kissing him passionately and he liked it. He started kissing back deepening the kiss with his hands reaching up and tangling in the others long hair. He felt hands rushing over his body squeezing and massaging in a ferverent search and finally finding what they were looking for as one hand took hold of Ritsuka's manhood. Ritsuka let of a small cry of pleasure as the hand started rubbing and stroking its treasure. Ritsuka was finally able to open his eyes together with focus and he was a bit surprise, however in a bad way, at what he saw. The person kissing him and tenderly rubbing his member was Soubi and the bad surprise was he when realized this he didn't try to stop him. He knew with all reasoning he should but his body wouldn't pull away. Instead his body reacted with the exact opposite grabbing and tugging Soubi on top of him. Soubi took this as a good sign and brought both his hands to the waist ban on Ritsuka's pj's and slid them down to his ankles exposing his beautiful flesh. Ritsuka felt a blush warm his cheeks and hoped Soubi didn't notice because now Soubi was hovering over him on his hands and knees. Soubi straitened up and took off his own shirt before his fingers worked their way to the buttons on Ritsuka's pajama top. Ritsuka simply laid there looking up and though about how attractive Soubi was. _Attractive? _ When had Soubi start becoming _attractive _to him?

Ritsuka shuddered when he felt Soubi's large hot hands moving up his bare chest grazing their way up to his face. Soubi cupped Ritsuka's face on both sides before he laid himself back on top of him intertwining their legs together and started kissing him again. Ritsuka welcomed his kiss eagerly and again thought _'Why aren't I stopping him?'_ The thought didn't last long for Soubi had sucked Ritsuka's tongue inside his mouth and played with it in a pulsing manner. This sent all protest out of mind as other more demanding wants flooded his body causing his slight erection to become rock hard which didn't go unnoticed to Soubi. Soubi's lips left Ritsuka's mouth and started to works their way down his neck and across his chest stopping for a moment to lick and nibble on one of his nipples. This drove Ritsuka insane and he sucked in a sharp breath before letting out a cry of delight. Soubi continued to work his was down to Ritsuka's love trail halting here and there to bite on the bare skin of his hips. Ritsuka was coming undone for he never felt anything _so_ good his whole life that was until two seconds later when Soubi took Ritsuka into his mouth.

"A…Sou…bi…aaa…"Ritsuka called in ecstasy and pushed up his hips automatically. Soubi let Ritsuka feed him his sex and took every bit of it into mouth before Soubi began to tighten his lips around it and bobbed his head in a up and down motion. Soubi sucked him good and hard coming all the way to the plum-shape head then going back down to the base and once stopped to lick the top of the head with his tongue moved in a circulator pattern before devouring the entire length again. Soubi then made his lips pucker similar to how you would a kiss but adding suction and a tongue moved his mouth down and up tracing the underside of Ritsuka's cock. Ritsuka was getting ready to explode and he's legs started to squirm under Soubi's weight. Soubi could sense his little master was about to climax and started to suck long and hard strokes rapidly with his hot mouth tight around Ritsuka's shaft. "Soubi!" Ritsuka was finally at his release and he grabbed hold to Soubi to steady the convolutions of his….

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP …

Ritsuka bolted straight up and half way fell out of bed. His eyes were desperately scanning the room for the man who had just given him the greatest pleasure of his life. Slowly his mind came aware to the realization that he had been dreaming and both his body and sheets were all covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. '_What The Fuck Was That About?' _If someone would had told him yesterday that his first real wet dream would have been with Soubi, he would have laughed his ass off then told them they were _baka ichiban_ and that they needed serious help, like the kind he got on a weekly basis. Ritsuka turned off his alarm clock, lung his legs out of bed onto the floor and held his head in his hand balancing the weight of his head and arms by placing his elbows on his knees. His mind was racing and there was no sign of rational thought, but he didn't have time to try to understand the thoughts swimming around in his head because now he had to hurry to take a shower and get dress for school before he was late. Ritsuka quickly got ready for school paying close attention to keep his mind on what he was doing trying not to think about the dream or Soubi. Ritsuka's stomach was in knots by the time he was dressed and left the house. Even though he tried not to think about his fighter, the dream keep replaying itself in his head. He started to run thinking he could out run his thoughts and clear his mind. He was running so fast and concentrating so hard on not concentrating that he failed to see the person in front of him until it was too late. He ran right in to him knocking them both to the ground with Ritsuka landing right on top of him.

"You know if you want to be on top, you could have just asked instead of jumping me," joked Soubi.

Ritsuka was totally stunned. Of all the millions upon millions of people in Japan, he had to literally run into Soubi this very morning. Soubi taking full advantage of this intimate positioning kissed Ritsuka on the mouth. Everything was still too fresh in his mind because he felt his body start to warm at the contact. Ritsuka pushed himself so fast and hard off of Soubi that he fell backwards on the side walk and landed on his ass. Soubi a little intrigued by his swiftness sat up with his hand behind him supporting his weight and raised on blond eyebrow in question at Ritsuka's red face and panting breath.

"What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Ritsuka

Soubi let out a little chuckle, "Why are you so red in the face? If I didn't know better I'd think it was from the kiss."

"Don't try to change the subject. What are you doing here?"

Soubi stood up, dusted himself off and reached out a hand to help Ritsuka up which Ritsuka refused to take. He then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and lit a smoke before he replied, "I ran out of smokes so I went to the store where I realized the time and thought it might be nice to see you early in the morning."

Ritsuka, standing up under his own power, glared at the fighter, "and why did you need cigarettes so early in the morning? Didn't you think to pick some up before you went home last night?"

"Ritsuka what wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"Because…because I feel like your stocking me! That's why," shouted Ritsuka taking the offensive because his young mind didn't know what else to do in lieu of facing the truth of the situation.

"Well I'm not," said Soubi looking a bit hurt. He had thought that they had gotten passed all this kinda stuff and Ritsuka knew him better than that by now. "I have a big project due and I pulled an all nighter with Kio that's why I was up to called you and cheek on you last night."

Ritsuka immediately regretted saying what he said and felt his heart ache for having been rough with Soubi's feelings. "Sorry, I overreacted. I didn't sleep well last night and my stomach hurts this morning…"

"You didn't get into a fight with your mother? She didn't hurt you did she?" Said Soubi cutting him off.

The look of concern in Soubi's blue eyes made Ritsuka feel ashamed and sick. How could he be so mean to someone who actually cared for him? He sighed, walked up to Soubi and hugged his loving fighter. Soubi welcomed this uncommon willing embrace by pulling Ritsuka tight and stroking a hand on top of his master's head. Ritsuka laid his head on Soubi's chest, for that was the new height he had grown to, and lost himself in the warmness and the smell of cigarettes. This was one of those times that Ritsuka didn't mind Soubi's hug, in fact, he actually liked it but maybe a little too much. Ritsuka's body started to feel a little funny being held in such a loving enfold and he cautiously pulled back his hips before following through with the rest of his body trying to seem casual. Soubi let him pull away without a fuss but let the hand that was in Ritsuka's hair cup his cheek. Ritsuka feeling a little blush on his face turned his head and looked away.

"Well I got to be getting to school. Will I see you later?" asked Ritsuka in a shy too cute tone.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Since I pull an all nighter I'm really tired and I still have one more painting to finish. So I'm probably gonna be sleeping when you get out of school but I still wanted you to come by anyway to see the paintings." confessed Soubi.

"Sure I'll come by and see what you been working on. I don't get a chance often to see you're paintings before their hulled off. But why this time?"

"That's something you'll find out when you get there," said Soubi with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time Ritsuka got to school Yuiko was all ready standing by the front gate waiting for him.

"Ritsuka, _ohayo," _called out Yuiko waving her hand up with a smile on her face. How could she be so damn perky this early in the morning every morning?

"_Ohayo_ Yuiko," yarned Ritsuka. Man, he really he hoped he'd be able to sleep tonight—without the dreams.

"Oh, don't tell me you couldn't sleep again last night. That's not good, we have a test in first period," commented Yuiko.

It was somehow weird but also comforting that for past two years of junior high, Ritsuka and Yuiko had been placed in the same classes. Maybe it was because now most of the school administration knew about Ritsuka's history and some even suspected he had problems at home. But unknown to Ritsuka and Yuiko, the truth was their 6th grade elementary _sensei _had actually contacted the junior high and spoke with the necessary people explaining the situation of Ritsuka's condition telling them that it would be best if the two were placed in the same classes to give Ritsuka the emotional support he desperately needed. Normally the school would not have done such a thing, but the effort she put forth by not taking 'No' for the first answer and continuing to pursue this down every different avenue possible did get results. In the end, the administration finally decided that if _sensei_ would go through so much trouble on a student's behalf then one—the student must really need the help, two—he must truly be a good kid with amazing potential, and three—he required guidance to be kept on the right track,…but only after actually reviewing his files, and finding that his need was genuine.

"Are you having nightmares? Is that why you can't sleep? I know when I have nightmares I can't go back to sleep, and I get really tired and cranky and momma tells me I shouldn't…," rambled Yuiko.

_Nightmares. Please. _A little smile trailed across his lips, and he shook his head_. _That's not what had been bothering Ritsuka, but now that she mentioned it, _how was he going to sleep tonight? _The premature cheerful face suddenly want blank, and Ritsuka stumbled in his tracks. Before it was all the things on his mind that stopped him from sleeping, but now it was the very act of sleeping, namely dreaming, that would be keeping him awake.

"…and that's when I got my first teddy bear." Yuiko turned to face Ritsuka, quickly observing that he had quit walking beside her. Seeing and knowing that utterly spaced out look on his face, she just let out a sigh and continued with her story, "I didn't think it would work, but it did. You should try it."

Having been lost in his own thoughts, Ritsuka had no idea what she was talking about. He shock himself out of his daze then looking at her and asked, "Try what?"

Yuiko, feeling a little hurt and annoyed with him for obviously not listening, put both hands on her hips and pinched her lips. After a second she decided to it really wasn't his fault he was having trouble keeping up given that he hadn't been getting much sleep these past two weeks and relaxed her pose dropping her hands to her side. "I was saying that sometimes it helps if you have someone with you when you're trying to fall asleep. I know that you're too old and a guy to be sleeping with a teddy bear, but maybe there might be someone who could lay with you as you drifted off. It works better if it's a real person anyway and not a stuff animal," she said with a slight blush and a smile.

_Someone to sleep with him. _It was a perfectly logical solution to his problem, but the thoughts he was having were defiantly _not_ logical. The _someone _he was thinking about was a tall, lean sexy blond with beautiful blue eyes who smelled of paint thinner and cigarettes. An image quickly came to Ritsuka of his _sentiuki _laying in Ritsuka's own bed under his sheets covered from the waist down and not wearing a shirt. Ritsuka had seen Soubi with his shirt off on many occasions and never really thought anything of it at the time, but now he could recall the perfectly lean sculpted muscles of Soubi's chest and shoulders, the nice flat ridges of his hard abs that lay under his soft silky alabaster skin. Thinking about Soubi in this unusually manner had caused Ritsuka's face to become very hot and red and then the heat started to spread throughout his body.

"Ritsuka…Ritsuka…are you alright?" inquired a concerned looking Yuiko.

Ritsuka was brought back to reality by the sound of Yuiko's anxious voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you freaking out?" he said trying to act like everything was normal.

"Well, your face started to get all red and your eyes had this funny look in them. I thought you were gonna pass out," she explained.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Let's just get to class," countered Ritsuka as he shoved passed Yuiko, and walked in to the building.

"Hey Ritsuka wait up," she called out then chased after him.

The test first period wasn't that bad although he did had problems concentrating. _It's just lack of sleep_ he told himself not wanting to think it could have been for other unnamed reasons. After Ritsuka turned in his test he figured that he should to at least get a nap in before next period. There were still a few people taking the test, and he knew that it would take them the rest of the hour to finish therefore, he might as well try to sleep. But even with how tired he was, he still could not rest because every time he would close his eyes his subconscious would slowly drag out visions of a very sexy half clothed man. By the time the bell rang for the next class he was more frustrated than he would if he haven't tried to sleep in the first place. With a grumble he pick up his book-bag and head out the door to his next class.

In the hall his phone went off telling him he had received a message. He pulled out his phone and of course it was from the man whom he couldn't get out his mind. Just as he flipped open his phone, Yuiko caught up with him and saw he had gotten a text. Ritsuka read the message to himself, but she also read it over his shoulder.

_Ritsuka. Just got done. Going to bed. Doors unlock. Let yourself in. See you after school._

Having read every word of the text, Yuiko asked, "Was that from Soubi? Are your going to his place after school?"

Ritsuka was kinda upset that she had just invaded his privacy, but she was always doing stuff like that, pushing herself in as much of Ritsuka's life as she could. On the other hand he understood that it was because he would never tell her anything that she became this way, and if she hadn't than Ritsuka was sure that he would have lost her already. She was always pulling herself back to him, and it was touching that she cared so much for him; furthermore was why he tolerated it.

"Yeah, I'm going to Soubi's. He said that he wanted to show me some of the paintings he just finished for a big project. I have no clue why though," he said.

"Do you think I could come by too? I never get a chance to see Soubi's work. I know that he a great artist, but I have only seen one painting, two if you count your screensaver," she noted.

Ritsuka thought about it for a second, and after quick deliberation he decided that it would be a good for her to go with him. Although, he wanted to tell her "no" since she invited herself, but she was Soubi's friend too, and Soubi would be happy that she come over as well . Plus if he said "yes", he wouldn't have to hear her whine about it for the rest of the day, maybe even the week. Besides, she had gone with him over there many times before. What made today any different? "Sure, you can come if you want to. I'm just too tired to care anymore," Ritsuka replied.

The rest of the day was your typical school day filled with boring lessons and class work, but by the end of the day Ritsuka was feeling extra fatigued. Yuiko even noticed the change in him and was quietly concerned if she could do anything about it.

"Ritsuka, are you alright? You haven't said much all day. Do you have something on your mind?" Yuiko asked trying to coax some life out of him.

Ritsuka turned a silent face at her. _Something on his mind_. _No_. right now he was so exhausted nothing was on his mind because he couldn't think. "Sorry, I'm just really tired. If Soubi hadn't wanted me to see the painting, I would be going home to go to bed, but then again I don't even know if I would actually be able to fall asleep. This sucks," he responded.

"Its gonna be fine. I'm sure your gonna be able to sleep soon, but if you need anything just ask, okay," she reassured him.

Ritsuka didn't verbally respond. He simply nodded his head in understanding.

On The rest of the walk to Soubi's neither one said a thing. Ritsuka too tired to talk, and Yuiko felt too awkward with the way Ritsuka was to try to make conversation. Luckily now that they had changed schools Soubi's apartment was not that far away from the school, actually only a few blocks—easy walking distance. Although Ritsuka had griped when he had to climbed the stairs, his mood changed as soon as they got in the apartment. He and Yuiko was so surprised it took their breath away. The entire apartment was filled with paintings of all sizes that covered every wall in the tiny apartment. There must have been at least twenty-five to thirty unbelievably beautiful canvases displayed across the room. Wow, so this was why Soubi wanted Ritsuka to come over today so much. Ritsuka scanned the room for it occupant finding Soubi was asleep in his bed. It was starting to get hot this time of year—May, and as a result Soubi had gone to bed in only his boxers and over the sheets not have been expecting a female to be accompanying Ritsuka to his apartment. Ritsuka grabbed Yuiko arm and turned them both around facing the door before she noticed the half nakedly hot man on the bed.

"Ritsuka what are you doing?" she protested and tried to pull her arm away.

"Don't look. Soubi's almost naked sleeping in his bed," Ritsuka said in a rush.

"Oh…OH, okay. Then what do you want me to do?" Yuiko asked.

"Just stay right here. I'll wake him up and get him to put some clothes on. Just don't turn around no matter what. Got it?" he instructed

After a silent nod of her head indicating that she understood, Ritsuka turn back around and walked towards the bed. When he got to the bed he was reminded of exactly how cruel life had been to Soubi before Ritsuka knew him. Soubi was laying on his stomach with his head turned to the wall and from that position Ritsuka could see all the scars on Soubi's back which caused his heart to ache for his fighter. Ritsuka had gotten up the courage to ask Soubi one day where the scars came from, and the answer he got almost brought him to tears. Soubi had told him that most of the scars were done by his _sensei_ when he was in training, but a good bit of them had been caused by Seimei. Maybe out of guilt of what his brother had done or maybe because he himself know how it felt to be hit by someone whom was suppose to love you, but every time Ritsuka saw the scars he just wanted to make them go away. Ritsuka lightly ran his palm over the marks on Soubi's back trying to soften them somehow.

Soubi felt Ritsuka's gentle touch but didn't stir just yet. He was surprise by this unlikely attention and wanted to enjoy it a little while longer. He felt Ritsuka's palm smoothly rubbing his back and then his fingers started gently tracing the scar lines in a comforting manner. Soubi felt a strange feeling in his heart he could quite identify with for no one had ever touch his scars with such affection as Ritsuka was doing now. Ritsuka traced connecting lines all the way up to Soubi's shoulders and his hand lingered there a moment before impulsively sweeping some hair away from Soubi's face.

Soubi didn't know what to make by this intimate show of adoration having to be the one who always has to start the physical stuff, but this was the second time today the Ritsuka had began showing emotion on his own. Something had to be bothering Ritsuka because this was just not like him—not that Soubi would complain about attention. Soubi simply wanted to know what was troubling his little sacrifice so he could make it better. He hated it when Ritsuka was hurting and wouldn't tell him what was the matter. Therefore, Soubi would comfort Ritsuka the only way he knew how by holding him and telling him that he loved him because someone in the boys had to love him, even if Ritsuka didn't love himself. Soubi decided that it was time to wake and try to console Ritsuka. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's hand that was lingering around his nape and pulled Ritsuka in the bed to give him a hug.

"Soubi, what are you doing?" objected Ritsuka, but he didn't really sound upset about it.

"I'm just holding you, relax," instructed Soubi, and he pulled the young boy closer to his undressed body.

Ritsuka was way too drained to try to put up a fight, but he did say, "Yeah, well we're not alone. Yuiko is here also."

Upon hearing this, Soubi looked up but didn't let go of Ritsuka. Yuiko was still standing in the same spot Ritsuka had left her facing the door, but now she had gotten a slight blush from the interaction between Ritsuka and Soubi. She didn't know just how far the relationship went, but this seemed a little too intimate for them to simply be friends. Soubi always did try to hold back when other people that Ritsuka knew was around not sure of how they would feel about the situation and how they would treat Ritsuka after knowing what was going on.

All Soubi said was "oh, sorry." Then he let go of Ritsuka, got out of bed, and found clothes to put on. As he got dress he called out to Yuiko, "I wasn't expecting you. Otherwise I would have been decent, but I am glad that you came. I was going to have Ritsuka tell you about it anyway, but this works too," trying to make her feel more comfortable after witnessing their display of affection.

Ritsuka didn't get out of the bed after Soubi, but his eyes followed Soubi trying to decide if they liked what they were looking at. From a neutral stand point, Soubi did indeed have a nice body—you didn't have to be _in_ to him to see that. It was just fact, and he was more attractive than your average guy. But did he see more than what a neutral observation would find? Ritsuka was thinking about this when Soubi caught him staring, and Soubi smiled causing Ritsuka to blush and look away. Feeling uneasy for just being caught staring and wanting to change the mood, Ritsuka asked, "What's with all the painting? I've never seem so many at one time before."

Presently dressed Soubi replied, "I have some great news to share with you two. An art gallery has decided to do an expo featuring my work, and it's gonna be at the end of the week."

"Wow, that's_ sagoi. _This is so exciting," remarked Yuiko who was now facing Soubi and bubbling over with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I know, and I want both of you to come. The opening starts at 8'oclock and goes on till whenever, late probably. And depending how well things go opening night will determine how long they keep my work up," Soubi informed them.

"How many will be in the showing?" asked Ritsuka finally getting in the conversation.

"Twenty-eight, it's a small gallery, and that will be more than enough," said Soubi.

"I know it's been a couple of days since I came over, but that wasn't enough time to paint all of these, and they weren't here the last time I was here. Where were you keeping them?" posed Ritsuka.

"I told you I had Kio helping me. Some of these are pieces from when I was still an undergrad, and I had put them in Kio's spare room in his apartment with his stuff. He brought them over and helped me decide which ones I should send to the gallery and what I still need to paint. So, what do you think of them?" Soubi inquired.

"Their beautiful, you're so talented Soubi. I envy you," said Yuiko as she bounced around the room looking at all the different painting.

Soubi now turned to Ritsuka who was still lying in his bed and resisted the urge to join him. "I invite you over to look at my painting, and all you want to do is lay in my bed. Well at least I know how to get you there now," joked Soubi with a smile on his face.

Ritsuka, not liking what Soubi was insinuating, got out the bed and started looking at the paintings. They were all so amazing, and Ritsuka felt a little bit of pride for his _sentiuki—his?_ It was something he never thought about before, but was Soubi his. Of course Soubi was his _sentiuki_, but was that it? Ritsuka was filled with an unexplainable urge to be possessive with Soubi like he wanted to lay a claim on him. _What's wrong with me?_ he wondered until a painting took his attention. It was one of the smaller ones, but the beauty of it was grand. It was very colorful almost giving the illusion of a rainbow. It was a picture of two butterflies and it looked like they were kissing, if such a thing was possible, but the astonishing thing was that in this position their wings formed hearts. It was the most amazing painting of Soubi's that Ritsuka had seen.

"Do you like it?" Soubi asked softly in Ritsuka's ear being that he was right behind him now.

"It's the most beautiful thing I ever seen. When did you paint this?" Ritsuka asked wonderingly still admiring the scene.

"I finished this one a few weeks ago before I found out about the expo. I wasn't sure if I was going to put it in or not," he explained with a beaming grin. He was so happy that Ritsuka loved the painting. In this weird relationship they had, Soubi constantly sought Ritsuka's approval in everything he did, and getting it was the best feeling in the world to Soubi.

"Wow, this is crazy amazing. This one will defiantly sell," exclaimed Yuiko as she walked up behind them.

"Hum, maybe," Soubi said with a shrug trying not to come off as being full of himself.

"Maybe, nothing. It will. I bet it will be the first one," interjected Yuiko as she stepped closer to get a better look at it. Then she suddenly remembered something and looked at her watch. "Oh, I got to run! I'm helping mom make a special dinner tonight." At that she turned to the door grabbed her book sack not stopping to say bye before walking out leaving the guys standing there a little confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here it is the LONG overdue chapter I have been needing to post for months. I do still have ideas for continuing the story but it will be probably just as long until that happened because this chapter was so hard to write due to not inspiration. But when my muse comes back I promise to continue with this story. They are one of my fav couples. I apologize for the chapter being short and not up to par with my other works that too was due to the lack of what ever gets a person to write. So this is what you got I did try my best. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 3

"Okay, Sometimes I think that all that's girl's brains were eating by her boobies," joked Soubi.

"What a shame," commented Ritsuka.

Soubi turned to look at his little sacrifice with a playful grin on his face, "What? Don't you like her boobs? I thought every teenage boy worshipped a nice set of tits."

Looking at Soubi totally serious in the eyes, Ritsuka asked, "Did you?"

Knowing he just totally lost this argument, Soubi walked up to Ritsuka and bent down, stopping mere centimeters away from the other's face, and whispered, "No, but I'm a special case as in I'm not attracted to woman."

Ritsuka could feel the heat of Soubi's breath on his lips, and his insides began to stir like they had never done before, as a tingle filled his chest before moving south to stimulate other parts. He started to breathe heavier from the close proximity of his _sentiuki,_ and he nervously licked and bit his lower lip while his eyes unconsciously moved down Soubi's face, momentarily stopping on the man's lips before working their way up again.

Soubi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ritsuka was _aroused? _ This sudden sight was just too much for Soubi's self-control, and he swiftly captured Ritsuka's lips with his own in a ferverently possessive kiss as he grabbed at Ritsuka's face and hair with both hands, pulling the boy in as close as possible.

Ritsuka had grown used to Soubi's touchy filly side a long time ago, but what he wasn't used to was this heat building inside him, treating to burn him from the inside out if he didn't do anything to sate the blazing inferno. Acting on instinct alone, Ritsuka crushed his lips even harder on to Soubi's, and his arms snaked their way around Soubi's neck.

Soubi's tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked Ritsuka's lips, begging for entrance which he promptly received, causing both to moan in the other's mouth at the feel of the other's tongue sliding along his own. Soubi could hardly believe that Ritsuka was kissing him back, _really_ kissing him back. Ritsuka was _actively_ participating and not just allowing himself to be kissed by Soubi. Ritsuka's lips and tongue were working with his in a passionate exploration of each other's mouth. Soubi slowly started to push Ritsuka backwards towards the bed that was only a few feet away, and Ritsuka willing allowed himself to be driven.

Why was Ritsuka so willing? maybe it was because his body was just too drain to put up resistance, or maybe it was because Ritsuka was still felling compassionate for Soubi on a count of his scars. But the truth that he didn't want to admit now was that he wanted to be there in Soubi arms for no other reason than they felt like the perfect place to be, in the arms of someone who loved him. It felt so right, so comfortable, and so wonderful. Now that he was no longer fighting Soubi, he realized that this was what he had been searching for for so long, and it wasn't just his teenage hormones that had him all heated up but something else deep down; a feeling that he wasn't quite familiar with and don't fully understand.

When Ritsuka made it to the foot of the bed, Soubi wrapped one arm around the back of the teen, and used the other to gently lower both onto the bed. Soubi was almost in overload by the magnificent response of participation that Ritsuka was showing him as Ritsuka scouted himself back on the bed all the while still securely maintaining their kiss. Soubi had always hoped that one day when Ritsuka was older that Ritsuka might let his guard down and let him in, but he had never truly believed that Ritsuka would ever let him in this close. Even thought he had fell in love with Ritsuka not long after they first met, Soubi never thought that the boy would ever reciprocate his forbidden desires.

Ritsuka fell upon the pillows, and Soubi fell upon Ritsuka. Soubi's mouth left Ritsuka's and started to kiss down Ritsuka's jaw to his neck and up to his ear, where he sucked into his mouth to tease it with his tongue and teeth. Felling more secure about Ritsuka wanting this, Soubi began to trail his hands across Ritsuka's smaller lithe body, and when he reached the hem line of Ritsuka's shirt, he pushed it up Ritsuka's body, exposing the soft creamy flesh. All of Soubi's attentions were not going without the desired affect for Ritsuka was turning into a withering mess under him. The boy was pushing his body upon Soubi's, silently begging for something he didn't even know he was asking for, as he rubbed pelvis on Soubi before noticing that his lower extremities had become solidified.

Soubi was both surprised and thrilled by the harden package seeking relief from _him_, and the way Ritsuka was moving his hips around only further drained Soubi of all his control and rational thought. Soubi's lips again found Ritsuka's, but this time he didn't hold anything back, filling it with every bit of passion and wanting of his being. The kiss was so demanding that Ritsuka began to struggle for breath as Soubi's tongue plunged deep within, trying ferverently to overtake his own. Ritsuka felt like he was losing himself as his head was swirling from both lack of air and the delicious sensations which flooded his entire body.

Soubi's large hands felt hot on Ritsuka's soft young skin as they made their way up his lean stomach to his chest where Soubi rolled one of Ritsuka's nipples with his fingers, causing the young boy to gasp. Ritsuka's hands slowly began to move themselves as Ritsuka became more comfortable with the situation. He found himself desperately wanting to feel the heat of Soubi's skin pressed upon his. Ritsuka's fingers began to tingle when they first found Soubi's skin under his shirt, and his hands appeared to have a life of their own as they hungrily groped Soubi's sides and back, needing to posses more of Soubi than he already had. During Ritsuka's explorations he pushed up Soubi's shirt so high that it became a hindrance to Soubi's movements, causing Soubi to aggressively remove the garment before deciding to remove Ritsuka's as well.

The feel of the cool air on Ritsuka's warm skin was a surprising delight to the youth, but even more delightful the smooth gorgeous skin which was placed onto of him that took away the chill. Soubi once again took Ritsuka's lips which Ritsuka was more than happy to give. Hands flew to explore bodies that were both foreign and familiar as their need for one another grew. Ritsuka's smaller hands testing their boundaries moved from Soubi's shoulders to his hair causing Soubi to moan in satisfaction. Ritsuka blush at the sound coming from Soubi's mouth knowing that he was the one to cause Soubi to make that sound. Soubi glided his fingers down both sides of Ritsuka's body sending shivers of desire to quake throughout every nerve, igniting a passion unlike anything Ritsuka had ever known.

Soubi's skilled hands found Ritsuka's waist band but patiently hesitated, seeking assurance that he wasn't pushing too far. After not receiving any protest, Soubi unbuttoned Ritsuka's pants and pulled them down his hip but not all the way. Ritsuka sharply inhaled and froze when Soubi wrapped his large hand around his hard erection, causing Soubi to mentally laugh at the innocence of the act. Soubi's lips went quickly back to work, kissing Ritsuka ferverently. Soubi lightly caressed Ritsuka's cock—that he was slightly surprised was so large for one so small—and messaged the head with his palm while he tickled the base with his fingertips.

Soubi's attentions were working Ritsuka in to a frenzy. The younger male couldn't help it as he trusted his hardness into Soubi's hand searching for relief from the burning sensation taking over his body. Soubi, turning to lay on his side, used his other hand to free himself from his own constraints of his pajama bottoms.

This simple movement caused Ritsuka to tense up at the sight of Soubi's much larger straining erection, and fear was no stranger in eyes his as he looked up as Soubi gazed reassuringly at him.

"It's okay. We don't have to go any farther than this" Soubi softly spoke try to relieve Ritsuka's concern.

Ritsuka stayed still for a moment longer before he nodded his head for Soubi to continue, and he was totally surprised when Soubi's sex glided along his. The baby soft feel of silk moving smoothly along his cock had him moaning in deep satisfaction.

Soubi loved the way his hardness played against Ritsuka's smaller size, and he relished the enchanting stirring of white fire burning all the nerves of his body. Needing more Soubi took hold of his and Ritsuka's desires and stroked them together in a deliciously heated rhythm causing both to moan in pleasure.

Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi and with more strength than he meant pulled Soubi back onto of him. Sizzles of delight coursed through Soubi as he elated in both the bold dominance that was emerging from his little sacrifice and the exquisite velvetiness skin he found under him. With passion overtaking him, Soubi kissed Ritsuka ferverently and lost himself in his sensuous ministrations.

Ritsuka was overwhelm by Soubi's zealous actions, but loved every second of it, as euphoria threatened to steal every ounce of his body. He could feel a deliciously intense tightening begin to build in between his thighs as Soubi's strokes became firm and swift. He thought that he was going to break as white hot electric jolts flashed throughout him, searing his world with erotic ecstasy as he released his burning pleasure all over the both of them.

The sight of Ritsuka coming completely undone by his hands was simply too much for him to take and his body was rocked hard with an earth shaking climax, calling out his masters name at the height of his release. Soubi leaned back in and this time gently kissed Ritsuka on the lips, cheeks working his way all the way to a ear where he whispered "I love you"

Ritsuka could feel his cheeks turning red at the whisper of those three little he had been told before only this time it was different . This time when he heard them he felt something move inside him unlike anything he felt before because maybe this time they actually meant something to him. Ritsuka turned his head into Soubi's shoulder, trying to hid his blush.

Soubi smiled at Ritsuka's innocence and kissed him on the top of the head. "I think I'm gonna go get something to clean us off."

Ritsuka nodded his head in understanding and let go his hold on Soubi.

Soubi got out the bed and walked to the bathroom to grab a warm wet washcloth. As he was waiting for the water to heat up, Soubi thought back on what just had happened, and shock his head in disbelief, wondering what had come over Ritsuka to be so willing all of a sudden. He would ask him later but not today. He didn't want to ruin the lovely rare playful Ritsuka was in; no, he'd save that for another day.

The water had finally gotten hot and Soubi drench the towel with the hot liquid, ringing it out afterwards to excreta the excess water. Soubi quickly wash himself off, then repeated the process of wetting and semi-drying the cloth to bring it to Ritsuka, thinking that maybe Ritsuka would want a bath.

When Soubi made it back to his love he was pleasantly surprised to find him fast asleep. Soubi mentally joked that he had indeed found a way to put Ritsuka to sleep. A fact that he would tease him about in the future, but for now he would clean him off and let him sleep. He needed it.

After Soubi finished wiping away their passions, he crawled into bed again and pulled Ritsuka to his chest. Having had little sleep himself, he was beginning to feel the relaxing aftereffects of their splendor. Soubi know that Ritsuka would fuss if he knew that Soubi was going to hold him all throughout his slumber, but the payoff was worth the risk. Tucking both of them in under a light sheet, he broth his head to rest beside Ritsuka's and kissed him one more time not knowing when he would get the chance again but hoped it would be soon.

Soubi hesitantly closed his eyes not knowing if Ritsuka would regret what just happened but wish with all his heart that that wasn't the case. He would try his best to be gentle with this delicate start he was blessed with. He could hardly contain his jubilation as he thought of his next action he would take, but sleep was calling him, and he would still have time to plan his move. Drifting off to sleep, Soubi ironically thought that this was a great way to put him asleep too.


End file.
